Talk:Madara Uchiha
Can Madara use Kamui? Considering how much Obito used Kamui yet everyone was convinced that he was Madara, could it be said that the real Madara actually knows this technique? He did after all teach Obito basically everything the younger Uchiha knows. Plus, When he rescued Obito from death, he was noted for helping Obito "slip" out from under the boulder. Steveo920, November 21, 2013, 19:45 :And Kakashi?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 06:26, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :The Five Kage did not think Tobi was Madara until Danzō told them at the Five Kage Summit, and after that Obito played the "Hashirama beated up me for good" card to justify how weak "he" had gotten. In short, as of now only Obito and Kakashi possess Kamui.--JOA20 (talk) 08:59, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Alive Better update it. Anyone able to? --Mandon (talk) 05:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Grammar correction I thereby request permission to edit this page for the sake of correcting grammar mistakes.--World Master (talk) 11:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) go ahead and correct any grammar issues on any page you want its not agaisnt the rulesMunchvtec (talk) 13:43, November 27, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec eye thing in the new chapter is that an eye on his forehead?Munchvtec (talk) 14:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec what do you mean wehre do you see tatIloveinoxxx (talk) 22:55, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Image Today's episode should provide at least an image showing Madara without any Reanimation features or grey scaling. If no image in 340 can be found to replace the current one, there will definitely be an image in next weeks episode. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :I don't recall that such thing, Spey-kun. Can you provide us which time that Madara appeared on this situation? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:57, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Around 17.30, just after Sasuke meets Jugo and Suigetsu. He appears as if he is still alive in that scene. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Done. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Senjutsu power? Are his Senjutsu abilities worth adding as well as the absorption soul technique along with all abilities related to the Six Paths of Pain?--JustaNobody (talk) 00:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Along with his latest Fire Release: Hidden in Hot Mist Technique technique? :Already mentioned, and if you still have to be taught how stuff works around here, you've obviously not paid enough attention. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hashirama's cells implanted in Madara by Kabuto. In the last chapter (657) Madara answered to Hashirama that the cells that he see on his body are the result of the implants set up by chance by the partner of his subordinate, that apparently had his same idea to combine together the powers of the Uchiha and the Senjuu. We already know that Madara was able to implant in his body the cells of Hashirama after his battle with the rival, anyway the words of Madara seem suggest that the current quantity and quality of Shodai's cells in his body are a result of the work of Kabuto (partner of his subordinate Obito) that very likely upgraded Madara also on that side under the assumption that the ancestor Uchiha had done the same in his life for awakening the Rinnegan. Kabuto's assumption was confirmed in chapter 561 and in the following page Madara reacted like if only after to have discovered Kabuto's hyothesis, he was able to explain to himself the reason for Hashirama's face on his chest. In my opinion what happened in these 2 pages is able to confirm the meaning of Madara's words in the last chapter. So I think that all this should be mentioned under Madara's voice "Body modifications"--JK88 (talk) 21:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) No links. We already knew that the Hashirama face was Kabuto's doing. The whole "ancestor Uchiha did the same for a Rinnegan" is complete speculation. Omnibender - Talk - 15:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You are right about Kabuto's assumption, my bad: I re-read chapter 560 and Kabuto say only that he was sure that from the Sharingan is possible to reach the Rinnegan, but not that the cells of the Senjuu are needed for it.--JK88 (talk) 16:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Dojutsu users Not actually needing their eyes to use their Dojutsu, only need the eyes to unlock the dojusu, as in Madara's case, he used Rinnegans Absorbtion on Amaterasu, and used Susanoo, all without eyes.. so I think what happened is he just activated His Ems and Rinnegan powers without the eyes being present... its like he doesn't need the physical eyes for the jutsu's anymore, but there won't be any further proof because he just got his right eye back, this should be added to the rinnegan, sharingan, and mangekyo sharingan and susanoo pages ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:07, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :What happened in this chapter is the most bullshittiest thing I ever came to witness. I seriously hate Kishimoto now. But even though, Madara didn't absorb Amaterasu. There's no sign of any technique being used. Seelentau 愛議 08:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Why? This wasn't the first time when Susanoo has been used under special circumstances. We saw it being used with ordinary Sharingan and blind Itachi as you yourself have said. It actually makes perfect sense to me, Sharingan chakra gets made in the brain, Susanoo as a technique isn't something that gets cast out of the eyes, so why would they be needed? Since he has a brain, he still has Sharingan chakra and as such can shape it into Susanoo, big deal--Elveonora (talk) 11:28, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, if Amaterasu could be absorbed without the Rinnegans powers then that would mean Orochimaru can do it too. Either way he used Susanoo without eyes, so it is confirmed that you do not need physical eyes to ues dojutsu's.. well at least Susanoo once awakened ItachiWasAHero (talk) 12:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) He didn't absorb the Amaterasu with Blocking Technique Absorption Seal though, there was no barrier at all. So far Susanoo is the only exception, can be used with blind eyes, without eyes and with Rinnegan :-/ people sweat too much over this--Elveonora (talk) 12:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Don't know what is with the hate Seelentau. We all knew Madara being Madara would have some sort of plot armor to protect him against 8 giant monsters, but this was the best chapter I've read in a while. Nothing, absolutely nothing was more satisfying than watching the big bad Madara get his ass beat for an entire chapter. :On topic though, it would make sense that he could still use Sharingan or Rinnegan techniques without eyes, particularly the ones that don't cast from the eyes. We are still iffy on the Preta Path, but Susanoo, which does not cast directly from the eye makes sense.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Because it wouldn't be classified as a Dōjutsu when you don't need your eyes (or eyes at all) to use it. This is a retcon of the most bullshittiest sort, it's on par with Tobito. Have you read the recent OP chapter? Now that's how you "revive" a dead character, not like Kishi did. I already added it to the Dōjutsu article, because I obey Kishi's doings, but I'm still mad at him for effing his manga up this way. Seelentau 愛議 13:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Kamui doesn't require Mangekyou active either and as well doesn't seem to harm the eyes (although eyes appear to be a must). I agree with the doujutsu classification part, but well, canon changes as it's being written still. As stated it makes lots of sense, the Susanoo doesn't come out of the eyes, it doesn't make them bleed or go blind, so it's okay. What is a retcon and a bull**** plothole is what Kishi told us through Tobirama chapters back about special Uchiha brain chakra. According to that, an Uchiha's eyes are no different from an ordinary human's that being until the special chakra runs through, making them transform. With that said, Kakashi and Danzo shouldn't be possible, since their brains do not create more of it and what's left in the eyes would eventually run out, unless I'm missing something. If you would be that nice, I would like a translation of that if you don't mind--Elveonora (talk) 13:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it should suddenly be assumed that using Susanoo without the Mangekyo is a normal occurrence rather than some sort of special case. If it were so simple, then why would Sasuke have wasted most of his vision maintaining his Mangekyo while using Susanoo, for example? I also don't recall any manga panels showing Kamui without the Mangekyo active; isn't that an anime-only mistake? The only other instance of something like this that I can think of is when Itachi first used Susanoo while his eyes were nearly blinded, but we don't know for certain what state his eyes were in at the time. The lack of shading in them could mean that the Mangekyo was still active but its pattern was fading or something.--BeyondRed (talk) 14:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Almost blind eyes are still eyes though. What Madara pulled off is trolling the logic of that universe. Omnibender - Talk - 15:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::And trolling logic is perfectly in character for Madara. >_>--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm with Ultimate on this one. Nothing in this chapter could possibly ruin the fact that Madara was basically used as a ping-pong ball by the Bijū this entire chapter. Its like Kishi knew my birthday was tomorrow xDDDD I was rather pissed that he can just pop his eye back in like nothing ever happened. I still say that was the Preta Path we saw him using last chapter. He absorbed, not only Amaterasu, but the Kyuubi's chakra out of that shinobi at the end, right as his arm healed, coincidentally. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:23, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't see problems with Madara's use of the Susanoo in chapter 657 me too: the jutsu needs of the eyes for being awakened but then it should be treated like a sort of summoned spirit; personally I've always had the impression that was more tied to the spirit of the user than to his eyes, considering the use of Itachi in his almost blindness or the fact that Susanoo is able to drain your own life energy (on the opposite of the other MS jutsu that are only able to deteriorate your sight).--JK88 (talk) 16:36, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That may very well be what Kishimoto is going for now, but it doesn't change the fact that, excluding these couple of incidents, Uchiha have always had the Mangekyo active while Susanoo is in use and they have often activated and deactivated both at the same time, which further cements the idea that the Mangekyo is a requirement. Even as recently as when Madara was first reincarnated, he activated his Eternal Mangekyo the moment his Susanoo debuted and then never deactivated it. On the other hand, Sasuke regularly reverts to his normal Sharingan, but he never does it while Susanoo is active. The same is true with Obito and Kamui. Madara may very well be doing something special right now to use Susanoo (and possibly Preta Path) without actually having the eyes.--BeyondRed (talk) 16:46, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I can be wrong but maybe it's related to his yin-yang kekkei genkai...maybe he does all this through this power...he realizes his will...you're all familiar with it so I'm not gonna say anything more...just bare this factor in mind too... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 21:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC)--DARK ZER06 (talk) 21:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree with JK88. The Uchiha clan ancestor inherited not only the eyes of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, his father, the Sage of Six Paths, but also his spiritual energy. So Susanoo functioning as a summoned spirit after being activated with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu for the first time seems logical. WindStar7125 (talk) 21:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC)WindStar7125 Body Modification Should it not be mentioned he now has a Zetsu arm to replace his real one? "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 15:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Added.--Marc Zaddy (talk) 16:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Senjutsu Please add a Senjutsu section on this page. Madara can't do Sage mode on his own, but in the new chapter it is shown that he absorbed hashirama's senjutsu chakra and is using it himself, so technically, he can do sage mode. ThePowerPotato (talk) 07:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :He's done nothing with it, nothing to add. Omnibender - Talk - 14:18, December 17, 2013 (UTC)